The present invention relates to a device for driving a hose or cable reel along a feed beam for a drilling machine. In machines which are driven forwards and backwards along a feed beam by means of pressure fluid or electric power there are hoses or cables which often are difficult to keep in order so that they are not damaged or cause damage or are in the way. In connection with drilling machines which move back and forth along a certain track hose or cable reels have, therefore, often been arranged, over which the hoses or the cables are passed and which are mounted so as to maintain the hoses or cables in stretched condition. The reels move along the track with a speed which is half the speed of the movement of the machine along the track. Such devices tend to become expensive and complicated.